Legend of the Seven Stones
by DaRyan
Summary: Seven stones. Seven eevee. One goal. Seven eevee form a rescue team. They quickly rise through the ranks, making other teams jealous. The other rescue teams start attacking Team Lucky, but that's not the only problem they're facing...
1. Prologue

**NOTE**: Some things in this story might not make much sense if you've never played Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.

Once, a long time ago, far before time existed, there was a pouch. The pouch was a collection of everything that existed so far. When something was added, it went into the pouch. A few years later, the pouch started to warm up, and it eventually exploded in red-orange colors. This was known as the Big Bang. Slowly, the universe came into shape, and the pouch disappeared. It eventually exploded, and released 7 stones. The 7 stones were 7 different colors. Ruby, sapphire, topaz, emerald, gold, silver, and crystal. Each of the crystals represented a certain personality or feeling. Ruby had anger, sapphire had calm, topaz had afraid, emerald had joy, gold had kindness, silver had afraid, and crystal had leader. Each stone had a certain power, matching the color of the stone. The stones controlled the universe for trillions of years. Until IT happened.

Millions of years later, pokemon started appearing around the world we live in today. Pokemon were so overpopulated that the legendary pokemon had no choice but to get rid of some and out them on a new planet: Zorre. Zorre was not a regular planet: it was created by the gods and the rulers of the pokemon universe. But what happened to the stones?

When mewtwo was first created, it escaped and caused mayhem all over the place. Mewtwo snuck into a legendary meeting, where it found out about the pokemon's plans. He went into the room and destroyed everything in sight. Blazing, raging flames covered the entire room. The only thing in sight without the flames was a little pink creature that resembled a cat: otherwise known as Mew. Mew was carrying 7 strange stones. Each stone had a different color: ruby, sapphire, topaz, emerald, gold, silver, and crystal. They sparkled greatly as mew flew away with the 7 stones. Mewtwo concentrated, and lifted himself off of the ground, and flew to find mew and take the 7 stones.

Mewtwo caught up to mew, but they landed in a very strange area. It was like a battlefield, but with strange features. The lights were turned off, unusually. Nightmares from the dreams of pokemon flew about. Mew tried to escape, but there was no way out. As mew cried in fear, mewtwo blasted mew with a powerful energy blast. Mew cried out in pain. Wounds covered its entire body. It couldn't talk and it couldn't move. "You have the seven legendary stones. The ones that controlled the universe." Mewtwo spoke. "Mew, just imagine what power these stones hold. They controlled the universe, until the universe had enough power to protect itself. I will take those stones, and become ruler of the world. You will not stop me!"

As mewtwo reached its cold, evil hands to grab the stones, they flashed. Each one flashed in a different color and greatly sparkled in more colors than you can think of. They slowly rose into the air, glowing and circling each other. Suddenly, the stones started glowing a crimson red. "That anger…..it's incredible!" Mewtwo lunged out and grabbed the crystal. "I have never felt so much power before in my LIFE!" Mewtwo yelled, surrounding himself in a shiny grey aura. Thinking quickly, Mew lunged and grabbed the only crystal in reach: the gold crystal. Mew surrounded herself in a pinkish gold aura, then rammed into Mewtwo. There was a huge explosion, leaving nothing but the remaining crystals behind.

Hearing the explosion, the curious phione went to see what happened. "Mama! Mama!" the phione cried to her mama. A manaphy came floating by and patted the little phione on the back. "Now, sweetheart. What happened?" manaphy asked. "Look!" Phione pointed to the seven stones. Manaphy gasped as they started glowing. "Phione, get out of here!" Manaphy cried. "But, mama…" phione tried to say. "NO! Get out of here, now! Get the others!" Manaphy screamed. Knowing what she must do, little phione floated away as fast as she could.

"Take this, ruby!" Manaphy cried, unleashing an ice beam from its mouth. The ruby swiftfully dodged the attack and rammed into Manaphy. Coughing up blood, Manaphy struggled to get up. The topaz and the gold crystals started to charge up electrical energy. "This is the end…" Manaphy sniffed, seeing tears drop to the ground like a heavy drizzle. The topaz and gold crystals unleashes their energy, shocking Manaphy with extreme power. "MAMA!" a voice cried. It was Phione! She jumped in the way of the blast, taking the hit. "PHIONE!!" Manaphy cried in a sorrowful way. "Mama……" Phione weakly said while still taking the blast. "I……..love…………you………" The crystals stopped the electrical blast causing Phione to fall to the ground. "Phione….." Manaphy cried. "Why? Why did you have to die?!" Manaphy screamed in emotional pain. "You were destined to become Queen of the Sea someday…" Manaphy was crying even harder than before.

FLASHBACK

"Phione, please stop. This is impossible. There's no way a little Phione like you can do this."

"Believe in me, Mama!"

"But I do believe in you, but this is too dangerous."

"But Mama…"

"I forbid you from taking part in that race!"

"…………………………………………………."

"……….Phione?"

"……………….I hate you."

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

"PHIONE! I told you many times and I'm telling it to you again! Stop racing!"

"But Mama-"

"No buts! You listen to ME! Do you understand?!"

"No Mama! You listen to me, just this once!"

"……………………………………."

"I heard you. You were cheering for me in that race. You wanted me to win. You didn't even try to pull me out of the race."

"…………………………………………………"

"You even congratulated me in the Winner's Circle. You wanted me to be in that race. You didn't even tell the judge to disqualify me! Admit it, Mama: you believed in me."

END FLASHBACK

"Phione……you taught me a very important lesson in your long life." Manaphy said to herself as she stood up and wiped all of her tears away. "Never give up! Believe in yourself! Never stop fighting until the very end!!" she cried, punching the sapphire crystal with extreme force that left a crack right in the middle. The crystal emitted sparks and occasional discharges and rammed into a wall. "You deserve this TOO!" Manaphy yelled, punching the topaz crystal with an even larger amount of force that left it shattered. However, it quickly regenerated. "Damn it!"

Manaphy suddenly felt a sharp pain in her sides and collapsed. The sapphire crystal took advantage of this moment and dashed towards Manaphy. It tackled Manaphy, then emitted a blue aura. Manaphy started glowing the same aura, then vanished along with the crystal.

The remaining crystals started glowing an intense black aura. They flew around the battlefield and into the hall. From there, they teleported to the room where the legendaries were having a meeting. All you could hear after that were explosions, nothing else. All that was left was a fragment of the crystal Mewtwo had taken. The little crystal weakly flew over to the hall, but collapsed. The crystal used the last of its power to create a green portal. Realizing what it had done and what would happen, the crystal flew through the portal.

Yeah, the ending kinda sucked. Don't rub it in.

NOTE: The first chapter (aka, the next one) takes place 2,000 years after the events of the prologue.

Next chapter should be better. WAY better.


	2. Chapter 1

NOTE: This chapter takes place 2,000 years after the events in the prologue.

ZOOM! A brown blur flew by in the strange town. The town was known as the, well, Town Square. The blur continued running at fast speeds, startling everyone in sight of the little fellow. Right behind the speedy blur were three vicious Pokémon. A houndour, a poochyena, and a growlithe. Each was barking loudly and chasing the speedy Pokémon. They continued running through the town, with the Pokémon firing black-as-black-can-be shadow balls and red-hot flames. They ran through the town square, eventually wandering into a dead end: The Whiscash Pond. 

The speedy brown blur stopped at the sight of crystal-clear, sparkling water. The Pokémon was an eevee: but not an ordinary eevee. Its fur shined with silver sparkles, seeming that the beautiful sparkles would never end. The eevee turned around, scared to death as the three Pokémon approached. "Why, look who came to join us for lunch today!" the growlithe threatened in an evil voice. "Stop! Leave me alone!" the eevee yelled, scared. You could sense the fear in his eyes as they came closer. "Say, what is that on your forehead, hmm?" the poochyena asked devilishly. The two other Pokémon looked at the eevee's forehead, and gasped at what they saw. On the eevee's forehead was a stone: a silvery sparkly stone. "You better run! Or I'll scream!" the strange eevee said scared, as he started to take in a breath. The Pokémon started to laugh like hey were a threesome of hyenas. The houndour started walking up to eevee, slowly. Every footstep felt like he was a step closer to death. The houndour got very dangerously close to the eevee's cheek. "This is it, pipsqueak." The houndour evilly threatened. "You're gonna die now, and nobody is going to mess with us while we do it." 

Growlithe and poochyena walked up to the eevee, laughing devilishly. As they slowly approached, the eevee's heart pounded faster. His eyes were zipped shut. His teeth chattered. Soon, growlithe and poochyena approached. They got dangerously close to the eevee, and the eevee looked like he was about to let out a giant yelp for help. "Your future is no longer in existence! You will die right now!" all three of the Pokémon cackled like a pack of hyenas. The eevee backed up slowly, but could only go a few inches, as he was close to the wall. He kneeled down on his two back feet and started crying. "Please, just give me one last request. Please!" the eevee cried, begging for mercy. "Why should we?" the houndour grinned. "Well, the greatest villains always grant last requests!" the eevee pleaded, sobbing with pain and fear. "Okay now, huddle up!" all three of them announced. The three Pokémon thought deeply for a moment. They whispered to each other and came up with a decision. "Break!" they all said, turning to the eevee. "We have decided to grant you a last request." The growlithe said without any emotion into his voice. He tossed out a bag onto the ground. "Take an item out of the bag." 

The eevee nodded and reached out of the nearby bag, looking at what was inside. Inside contained three items: a seed, an Oran berry, and an orb. The eevee carefully looked at the three items. After a few minutes, the eevee finally decided and ate the seed. "So, any last words before we kill you?" the poochyena asked menacingly. "Yeah, I do have something to say. One word, in fact." The eevee grinned. "Goodbye!" In the blink of an eye, eevee was gone, with dusty dust trails where he disappeared. "You IDIOT! That was a quick seed!" the houndour yelled very angry. "How was I supposed to know? You stuffed three random items we stole just a few hours ago, remember?" growlithe asked curiously. 

The eevee rushed for his life with the plentiful energy-providing quick seed. 'I don't know where I'm going, but at least I can get away from those guys.' The eevee thought, running for his life. As he ran, he noticed grassy fields. VERY grassy fields. He then saw houses that looked like an eevee with a giant, multi-colored stone in the middle. The eevee stopped with a screech, walking towards the grassy field. 

"Now what?! He got away, and there's no lunch at all!" houndour yelled at the growlithe. "We can always split the Oran berry." Growlithe said, bragging about his intelligence. Houndour's face turned red. No, not the blush, but an angry face. "Oran berries restore energy. We don't need energy. WE NEED MEAT! Some fired chicken, or bacon, if that even counts." Houndour explained, drooling in the process thinking of a nice, juicy, raw, boneless prime rib/sirloin/New York strip mix of meat with secret steak seasoning and sauce, with a squeeze of lemon juice. Growlithe and poochyena had nothing to do except stare at houndour's seemingly-endless drooling. "Do those things even exist anymore?" Growlithe asked. "Any_more_?"

The eevee walked through the strange grassy field, amazed and surprised by the scenery. "Wow, this is like nothing I've ever seen before! So peaceful, so beautiful, so-" he started to say. Before he could finish, the lone eevee bumped into a strange feminine brown creature. The creature look similar to the eevee: but she was brown instead of silver like he was. The eevee turned around and spotted the lone eevee. "What are you doing on this private property?" the eevee asked. When she turned her head, the eevee was shocked at what he saw: a gold crystal sticking right on the female eevee's forehead. "I'm so sorry; I just stumbled upon here, escaping from a houndour, growlithe, and poochyena." He said, trying not to get into trouble. The female gasped at the saying. 'A growlithe, houndour and poochyena? That's not good!' she thought. "Well, how about you stay at my place for a bit? You could use some rest." The female said, smiling. She went in and walked into the house, while the male followed. 

The house was HUGE! Everything looked fancy and unique. The chairs were made of wood, and the tables were made of logs. (Not exactly what you would call fancy, eh?) There was a fireplace, with two chairs near it and a bowl of pokeblock in assorted flavors. "It's not much, but make yourself at home." The female said, walking over to one of the chairs. She patted on the other chair. "Come, sit. The fire will calm your nerves, and the food will restore your energy." She held out a bowl of nuts with pokeblock drizzling and a small lemon wedge. He ran up to the chair, and gently sat down with the food in front of him. Heavily disgusted by the way it looked, he took a small bite. His appetite kicked in, and started eating normal while listening to the tales.

"By the way, I never got your name. What is it?" the eevee asked, curious. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if it's too private, I can understand that." He responded to himself, blushing a little bit in a pinkish color. The female nodded. "My name is Radiance." The eevee said proudly. Eevee's eyes sparkled greatly. "That's a very beautiful name!" he happily commented. Radiance looked around, spotting the pokeblock jar on the table. She picked it up and set it down on the table in front of her, so both Pokémon could reach. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." Radiance responded kindly, blushing. It was highly noticeable, and the shiny eevee got to find what happened. He never said anything, because the little eevee thought it came naturally. And it did. "So, what's your name?" Radiance asked, curiously. The eevee gulped. "I promised my mom and dad that I wouldn't tell my name to anybody." The eevee said, looking down at the floor. Radiance's crystal glowed a little bit, and felt his true emotions and how he really felt. "It's okay, you can trust me!" Radiance said happily, holding out her hand. The eevee looked back to Radiance, gathering enough courage to say his real name out loud. His fur sparkled with excitement. "My name is…..." 

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hope you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. I was grounded a few times and I wasn't able to get on the computer.

"My name's Lucky." Radiance's eyes widened at the name. 'Lucky? That name is very familiar………' Radiance thought carefully. 'No, it can't be. I'm just imagining things.' Lucky bent down and looked at his meal. His stomach hurt a bit, so he put his dish on the brown, wooden table next to him. Radiance stared at him carefully, wondering if she saw Lucky before. Lucky turned around and noticed Radiance staring at him. Startled, he jolted back a bit. "Ummmm, Radiance? What are you doing?" Lucky asked, still a bit startled by how close Radiance was to him. "I don't know why, but something tells me I've met you before, or I know someone who has that name." She said, backing away from Lucky and returning to her chair. Feeling unusually weird, Lucky backed away from Radiance, sitting deeper into the chair. Lucky's ears twitched a bit, and he knew what was wrong. "I'm sorry, but something tells me I need to go. My mom must be worried sick." Lucky said sadly. "Okay, I understand, Goodbye." Radiance waved goodbye as Lucky walked out of the house.

"There is something about him, but I just don't know what. I felt a bit strange around him." Radiance whispered to herself. Radiance quickly realized what she was saying and slapped herself. "Get it together girl! You just met him a few minutes ago!" she whispered quite loudly. When she snapped out of it, she jumped off the chair and went to a bed made of hay. She lied down on it, quickly falling asleep. But, she quickly awakened by a horrifying scream. Scared, she jumped out of her bed and opened the door. She gasped at what she saw: three doglike pokemon approaching Lucky!

"Poochyena, houndour, growlithe? What are you gonna do with me?" the scared eevee asked frightfully. Houndour slowly walked up to Lucky. "Why do you think we're here? We're here to kill you, of course!" houndour devilishly replied. Like before, the evil trio started laughing like three hyenas. "But…..why?" The frightened creature asked. "I thought you knew already. For that jewel!" growlithe taunted, pointing at the crystal on Lucky's forehead.

The frightening feeling grew stronger every moment of Lucky's time. His heart pounded uncontrollably. As he breathed heavily, the gang of dogs approached the defenseless eevee. "Don't even think about fleeing this time or asking for last requests. We won't let you." The houndour growled. Radiance watched with fear as the gang laughed like there was no tomorrow. She gathered enough courage and spoke. "Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!" she yelled angrily.

The attention of the mad dogs turned to Radiance. "Oh, and I suppose that a little eevee's gonna stop us?" the growlithe said threatening. "You thought correctly." Radiance said, grinning. Radiance started glowing in a pink aura. "Well, would you look at that?" the houndour teased. "The little girl's glowing pink. Ohh, I'm so scared!" the houndour laughed along with the other two. "You better be scared. There's no telling what this girl can do." Radiance smirked. Suddenly, houndour flew backwards and crashed into a tree. "Urrgh, what the hell was that?!" houndour yelled in anger. "Yelling will get you nowhere." Radiance replied. Suddenly, a tree fell down on houndour.

"Take this!" Lucky yelled, ramming into poochyena, sending him flying into a tree. "Never let your guard down." Lucky teased. Suddenly, Lucky felt a sharp pain in his neck and was thrown against Radiance's house. "You're right." Growlithe snarled. "Are you okay?" Radiance yelled, running over to Lucky. Lucky slowly got up. "Yeah. I think I can still fi-OW!" Lucky responded, only interrupted by a pain in his back. "I'm okay. I'm cough used to this…" Lucky slowly got up. "Well, I'm glad you're okay." Radiance replied, smiling.

"ENOUGH OF THE WAITING!" houndour yelled, somehow getting out from under the tree. "Let's see how you like FIRE BLAST!" he yelled, blasting a huge star-shaped fireball out of his mouth. "Oh, no you don't!" Radiance responded. She started to glow a light pink. The fire blast stopped right in its tracks. "Lucky, get out of here! Now! This technique can backfire!" Radiance demanded. "But…" Lucky started. "NOW!" she screamed. Lucky nodded and ran from behind Radiance. However, his tracks were stopped by growlithe and poochyena.

"It's two against one here. You can't win." Poochyena snickered. "Yeah, and that hot eevee chick can't help you here. She's dealing with the leader." Growlithe added. After hearing this, Lucky blushed a bit. "Now, get ready to-WHAT THE?!" Poochyena started to say, but got interrupted by a sharp pain in his head. "You're right." Radiance responded, still holding back the fire blast. "It is two against one." Poochyena swiftly rammed into growlithe. The force of the blow caused him to fly into houndour, making both crash into a tree. "Pooch, what the hell was that for?!" houndour screamed. Ignoring him, poochyena ran up to houndour and delivered a thunder fang right into his head. "YOW!" houndour yelled, struggling to get poochyena off his head. "For the love of god, stand still!" growlithe demanded. Houndour stood still. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this!" growlithe exclaimed as he fired a flamethrower towards houndour.

"What's he doing?" Lucky asked, running over to Radiance. "He's cancelling the control I have over him." Radiance replied. Lucky looked up. "You know, you still have that fire blast." He reminded Radiance. "I do?" she asked, looking up. "I guess I do. If they're breaking the control, why not cause more PAIN?!" she started to say which turned into a yell. She unleashed the fire blast she kept afloat for all this time. It collided with the flamethrower, causing an explosion. After the explosion cleared, the trio wasn't there. "Did we beat them?" Lucky asked. Suddenly, they were tackled to the ground by growlithe and poochyena. Houndour slowly walked from behind Radiance's house. "No. It's the exact opposite." Houndour responded.

"What's with the bag?" Lucky asked. "Oh? THIS bag? I wonder how it got here?" houndour sarcastically replied. "I wonder what's inside." He started digging in the bag. "Oh, would you look at this. A Tri Stone!" houndour sarcastically stated. Radiance passed out at the sight of the stone. "Radiance!" Lucky cried. "This stone cancels out her powers. Without them, she can't do a thing. This stone also does another thing. Care to show him a demonstration?" houndour asked. "Yes, sir!" growlithe and poochyena responded, jumping off of Radiance and Lucky. Houndour held up the stone. Poochyena and growlithe suddenly disappeared along with the stone. All that was left was a ball of energy. The three balls of energy flew into houndour. "Get ready to die!" houndour yelled. There was a sudden flash of light. In houndour's place was a Cerberus with the heads of the three dogs.

"What the!?" Lucky yelled in astonishment. "The Tri Stone steals the power of the most powerful creature in the area." the growlithe head replied. "Then, the one who wields the Tri Stone and commands the two others steal their energy." the poochyena head added. "Then, we all fuse into one, making an unstoppable force!" the houndour head finished. "Now, GET READY TO DIE!" they all yelled, unleashed a stream of fire from their mouths. Picking up Radiance along the way, Lucky barely dodged it. "I can't possibly win! Radiance is unconscious, I can't do anything about it, and the Hounds fused into a Cerberus!" Lucky thought to himself, setting Radiance down near a tree. "I guess I have to try!" Lucky yelled, ramming into the Cerberus. The Cerberus barely flinched. "That's actually twice as strong as we expected you to be." Poochyena antagonized. The Cerberus unleashed an even bigger stream of fire. Lucky couldn't dodge this one and flew into a tree, which burned at the bottom and crashed onto Lucky. "Any last words?" All three of them threatened. "No, but get ready to say yours."

Two eevees jumped in front of Radiance and Lucky. The first one had a red jewel on his forehead. The second one had a blue jewel on her forehead. "Who the hell are you!?" the Cerberus yelled. "The ones who will defeat you." The red jeweled eevee replied. Both of the eevees disappeared. "Where'd they go!?" Houndour yelled. "Right here." Suddenly, both of the eevees were back in their original spots and the Cerberus was knocked down. "See ya!" the blue jeweled eevee said. Both of them started charging up. The red jeweled eevee unleashed a stream of blackish-red flames, while the blue jeweled eevee unleashed a huge stream of water. The attacks combined and hit the Cerberus. Smoke started to appear as a result of the attack combination. When the smoke cleared, the Cerberus was gone. The only thing that remained in its place was the Tri Stone. The red jeweled eevee walked over and picked it up. "A weapon this dangerous is just what we need. Right, Kristy?" he asked.

LATER

"Where am I?" Lucky asked to himself as he looked around where he was. He was in a small house similar to Radiance's house. But there was no furniture, and instead of beds, there were two piles of grass and hay. "You're in our rescue base." The red jeweled eevee told him. "Who are you?" Lucky asked. "We'll save the introduction until your little friend here wakes up." He responded. "We? Someone else is here, too?" Lucky asked. An eevee with a blue jewel on her head poked her head around the corner. "Yup." She said, walking over to Lucky. "Ughhh…." Radiance mumbled, waking up. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in our rescue base." The red jeweled eevee responded. "A what?" Radiance asked. "A rescue base." The red jeweled eevee replied, annoyed for having to say it the third time. "Why are we here?" Radiance asked, turning to Lucky. "The Hounds turned into a Cerberus with the help of the Tri Stone. You passed out at the sight of the stone, Radiance." The red jeweled eevee answered. "Your friend, Lucky, couldn't stop the Cerberus, so we came to help."

"Wow, thanks." Radiance replied, blushing. "It was nothing. It was too easy." The blue jeweled eevee responded. "Wait, where are our manners? We forgot to introduce ourselves!" the blue jeweled eevee stated. "My name is Kristy." Kristy told them. "And my name is Mandolore." Mandolore replied. "Nice to meet you." The other two eevees responded. "I wish you could've met Unachi." Kristy sighed. "Unachi?" Lucky asked. "Unachi is the name of our friend, a furret. We found him as an egg when we were younger. It hatched into Unachi." Mandolore explained. "But he's on vacation right now." Kristy added. "Oh well. At least we'll get to see him sooner or later. Kristy looked out the window. "Wow, it's getting late. Let's go to bed, 'kay?" she asked. "Everyne except Lucky agreed. "I just need to do something outside first." Lucky said, walking out of the house. The others fell asleep.

"I'm sorry, Radiance……….."

END OF CHAPTER!

Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
